Mind Diary
by UnicornsAtDaClub
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like To be in another person's minds for a day? To see what they dream? To see their thoughts? To see what they write down in their 'Mind Diary'. Romano's mind. Slight SpaMano. Rated T for language. Comedy, duh.


**So peeps! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I wrote just for you. ^.^ haha, I've been watching black butler so if the black butlerishness shows in my fan fiction then, I apoligize. It's like, the perfect anime in my opinion so, GO MICHEAL! (Sebastian and France's voice actor) also, is it weird if I fine Ciel way more attractive than Sebastian? I mean, I am the samw age as Ciel, even though he was born in 1870 something **

* * *

**The** sky was a mix of pink, orange and tomato red. From where I was standing, it looked amazing, its what I like to call, the dawn of the sky, because as the sky rises, the blue begins to mix in with the pinks, oranges and reds, and slowly the other colours disappear, and all thats left is the blue of the sky, and yes, I sound really fucking cheesy right now because I'm reading a book, im not going to tell what book it is though! That'll stay between me and my mind! Wait. Shit. This is my mind! You know what fuck it, it's a romance novel, it's really cheesy and stupid... really, really stupid.

It about a girl who can't open up her feelings to the man she likes, the man being older than her by about 3 years, it wasn't really going to get accepted by her parents, but she girls up(?) And asks him out on a date, he says yes, because apparently he is extremley happy all of the time. But that detail isnt really all that important. So... thats all really, from what I've read so far.

I closed my book and got up from the grassy field where I had been sitting, explaining the sky to you bastards. Yup, I live near a massive grassy field, its right next to my, if I say so myself, quite large household, were me and that stupid spaniard live, and if this bastard ever finds out I talk to myself, my life will be over, literally.

I walked over to the door of the house,expecting to hear the spaniard be cooking of lounging on the couch watching his stupid soap operas on the TV. When I opened the door, he was fast asleep, near the window, where I was sitting. WHAT THE FUCK?! Was he spying on me or something?! That's invading my privacy! I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance, but decided to not wake him up, because I dont like him waking me up In the middle of a siesta, so I guess he doesn't either.

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato out of the fruit ball, because yes, tomatoes are fruit, what a suprise, god! It has seeds, therefor, it is a fruit. Duh. I walked over to the couch and tried to ignore the snores coming from the spaniard that were slowly getting louder, annoyingly. I plopped down of the couch and decided to sync my breathing with the sound of his snoring. Fail. His breath is in a weird pattern I can't follow. Annoying. But I guess everything thing to me is annoying, I mean, it just irratates me.

I think I eventually fell asleep thinking about a buch of random crap because I woke up, still on the couch, still in the same positon, yet with a green blanket draped over me, yup, Spain woke up, being the weird bastard he was, decided I was cold, even though I was wearing a jumper and track pants, and gave me a blanket, I bet 'ya.

Or I could be wrong, I mean, this is Spain we're talking about, everything he does is either extreamley predictable or just really unexpected, and with that weird mind of his half of the words in his sentence are said in spanish, god, this isn't senglish, they both end with 'ish' so it was hard to mix them together, don't judge me, I just dont jot down everything I think in my mind-diary. But I'm confusing myself with why I speak to myself in english, I'm weird... but meh. I seem to have come so attached to the english language sometimes I forget I'm speaking to an italian and start speaking in English, I mean, it sounds cool. What other exscuse do I have?

I could still here the spaniard snoring, but this time it was from the arm chair next to the couch. The brunette was sitting there, sound asleep, so very peaceful. I found my phone and picked it up. It was now 2 in the morning... SHIT. Have I been asleep for that long?! Wow... thats a long time... ugh! Anyway, I should try get bsck to sleep, I think, thats probably how spain does it, just try!

*sponge bob* 2 HOURS LLATER

Nope, that didn't work, did it? Ughhhhhh. I will never get to sleep like this! I groaned and sat up, looking over to the still sleeping spaniard, god that guy does alot of sleeping. Well, thats what happens when your friendly: You befriend Greece.

Sleeping aside, why is it so hot? Oh right, its summer. Why the hell did Spain think I was cold? God, he's a moron. I closed my eyes and suddenly, I saw a floor, I think I may have fallen asleep... god, I don't know. The floor was black and white tiles, there were violet flower petals sprinkled over the floor, and violin music Playing in the background, I felt like some sort of ball, well I am rich... wait! Thats irrelevant. There was a man in front of me, he was wearing a white suit with à green tie, matching his eyes perfectly, his brown messy hair wasn't groomed but it looked good the way it was. I reconized the man as Spain. But besides the fact that bastard was in my dream, I felt weird. Realllly weird. Like, my body was a Different shape. Oh. I looked down and it struck me. I couldn't see my feet, there were to large 'lumps' in the way of my vision, I.. was a girl... wait. WHAT?! I though. Haha, this isn't happening, wait,its not. Its a dream, but still! This is a really weird dream, normal people don't have dreams about being female!

Spain leaned forward, gripping my very annoyingly female face, and brang his face to mine, our lips colliding, if I had control of my body, then, well, say hello to chair, face, meet chair, is what would happen, AKA, unless you're stupid, I'm saying I'd hit him In the face with a chair.

I woke up, not exactly liking that dream I just had, no, not at all. That dream was weird, crazy and horrifying. Why was Spain in a suit anyway?

Horrifying.

I saw Spain across the room, still sleeping, and blushed. I can't take this anymore, its embarrasing!

* * *

**haha, it's not really spamano, but it is at the same time. It is but it isn't. Get me? So anywhales! That was mainly comedy... I tri, ed to lower down romanos language, I don't necessarily like people who swear all, the time, it annoys me, I fine kf you swear! As long as its not in every single sentence... yeah. It think you get my point now, this blabbering is taking up to much of my fanfic now so... Anywhales! FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Please ;P**

**-RomanoandThatStupidJerk**


End file.
